the demons inside the walls
by omegaangelwolf
Summary: about a hundred years ago ten animal like demons and humanoid creatures called titans appeared. The demons were fused inside nine children but at the cost of the children's parents' lives and only two of the children survived. But the titans still roam forcing humanity to hide behind walls. Now the two children have risen and set out for their quest to put an end the titian's rain


_Before this begins I would like to add in a few things that may or may not be explained in the story. Only Eren, Naruto, and Mikasa know anything about chakra, so only they can perform justu's. Eren is fused with Chukaku of the sand, Naruto is, obviously, fused with the nine tailed fox and Mikasa doesn't have a demon fused to her, but she has been given a cursed mark as a child, that will be explain later, however it's not until later the demon's and the markings will be truly awakened. While Naruto, and Eren are fused to their demons, the demons will still is a part of their chakra so they still haven't mastered their power and can lose control through giving into the will of the demons, even if mastered. One last thing, all of them are ten._

 _The day everything changed_

(Erens POV)

Nightmares of the end, every time I've slept that's all I've had. Nightmares of blood, titans and death.

"Eren! Wake up!" Someone shouted

I awoke under a tree outside the walls. With one of my friends, Naruto, standing on the trunk of the tree with a smile on his face. (One of the jutsu's all three of them know.)

"Oh, hey Naruto," I groaned rubbing my eyes. I felt tears on them. This was a first.

"Eren, have you been crying?" Naruto asked concerned.

"No I'm fine." Yawning I got up and looked at the sky. "How long was I out?"

"Not sure. Your mom sent me to make sure you and Mikasa were okay." He replied walking down the ground while scratching the back of his head.

"We're fine Naruto." Mikasa said walking up behind us with a blank expression.

"Yeah well its better safe than sorry. Now come on lets head back to the city." Naruto chuckled carelessly as always. Since the wall gates weren't that far we all decided to just walk. Easier than using ninja skills then having to explain it to everyone in the city about chakra.

At the front of the gates were three guards but each of them were drunk. It pissed me off to no end. Every day they drank while titans were outside the walls trying to get in, yet there were the guards, who were supposed to be on constant alert, getting drunk on the job.

I was about to go over there and give them a piece of my mind, but Naruto and Mikasa grabbed me by the shoulder and dragged me away. After a couple minutes of struggling I decided to stop and just walk back home. But when we based by an alleyway leading to the street where the recon squad came back, I ran down it with Naruto and Mikasa chasing me. On the streets was gruesome scene. Almost all of the soldiers were missing at least one limb and this was only a quarter of the men that left. In the lead were the only few that came back unscathed.

"One of these days that's gonna be us, guys," I said referring to the ones in the front.

"Only we'll be praised for putting an end to the titans."

"You mean you want to join the Recon squad?" Naruto looked at me confused.

"Yep," I simply replied.

"You know what mom would say." Mikasa stated

"I know but I don't want to live my entire life behind these walls. I want to go out there and end the titans." I stated. We went back to our path back home. Half way back Naruto separated from us to go back to his home with his grandfather. Mikasa and I continued to our home with Mom.

After dinner I was washing the dishes with mom and Mikasa was wiping off the table.

"You two were out late. Where you two doing?" Mom asked. I wanted to say something but Mikasa interrupted me

"Eren wants to join the recon squad." She simply said. I felt slightly betrayed at her saying that but my pain was redirect to mom when she grabbed me by the shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Eren Yeager, we've talked about this. You are not allowed to join the military. Do you have any idea how dangers it is?" She stated worried

I swiped her hands off me. "Yeah and that doesn't change what I want to do with my life! And I know for sure I don't want to spend the rest of my life behind the walls!" I shouted back and ran out the door.

I could hear Mom's shouting at me but I just ignored it.

I ran to Naruto's house. I didn't have anywhere else to go, and Mikasa being the tattle tale she is, I didn't have anyone else to talk to.

On my way there I saw Naruto fighting a group of street thugs. Thought I'd give him a hand but as soon as they looked in my direction they ran. At first I thought they were scared of me but those thoughts were shot down when I turned to see Mikasa.

The three of us walked around the city and talked about what ever came to mind.

"So how'd your mom take your life goal?" Naruto asked. I was surprised he guessed.

"How'd you know she found out?" I replied

"I know Mikasa can be a tattle tale when it comes to things like that." He said chuckling, which earned him a smack on the back of the head by Mikasa.

"Ow, what the hell Mikasa."

"Didn't we talk about you not getting into any more fights with street thugs?" She said. But it was obvious that wasn't the real reason

"It wasn't my fault they threw the first punch therefore it was in self-defense." Naruto replied rubbing his head where Mikasa hit him. I laughed.

"Yeah so you went crazy and beat the crap out of them." I said laughingly.

Just then a yellow bolt of lightning struck the ground outside the walls. And when I looked to see what happened, there was a titan that looked like a body without its skin. Its head looked right over the wall. And with a single kick, the front gates busted open and titans started coming in.

I was scared out of my mind but more worried for Mom. 'Mom!' I thought to myself as the thought of her death flashed through my mind.

I jumped onto the nearest roof top and ran as fast as I could back to my house. Mikasa was shouting at me but I didn't hear her.

'it's gonna be okay, it's gonna be okay,' I repeated to myself hoping that it would as I jumped of the roof top on to the street near my house.

'I'm gonna turn here and the house is gonna be right there like it always i-'

I stopped to see my house in ruins. I could see something underneath it moving and sprinted to it.

Thank god it was mom. But she was pinned under the ruins of the house. I tried as hard as I could to lift it but it wouldn't budge.

"Eren listen to me there's something you need to know," she wheezed in pain.

"Later mom you can tell me when we get to the other side of the walls-"

"Eren listen to me I'm not your real mother!" she shouted

I looked at her in disbelief. "W-What?" I stammered

"She was a very close friend of mine and before she died she entrusted you to me. Here both your parent left this for you if something were to happen to me." she yanked her arm out and handed me a small jar of sand. I couldn't make any sense of it but I took it anyway.

I felt two hands grip my shoulders. I turned to see Naruto and Mikasa. I turned back to _mom_.

"Eren, I love you as your real mother did but you need to leave. There's nothing you can do."

I didn't want to believe anything she said but my body moved on its own. And the others and I ran to the ships into the inner walls.

Two year later (Mikasa POV)

It's been a two year since we lost a third of our territory. Naruto's grandfather died of shock after we got to the other side of the wall, he gave Naruto a backpack full of scrolls, said it was for Naruto me and Eren when we were older and 'broke the seal on our chakra.' Whatever that means. There isn't really anything that indicated a seal on any of us. But both Naruto and Eren have been mute unless spoken to. And Eren never goes anywhere without that jar of sand Mom gave him.

Still Eren never gave up his goal to join the military. Even though he never showed it, I think the whole thing made him even more determined. At this point the only thing I could do was follow him on this plan to look after him. Naruto agreed for the same reason as Eren. But we still have a year to go before we're allowed to join.

Another Year later (Naruto's POV)

Now all three of us joined the military. Eren because of his dream to kill every titan, Mikasa to look after Eren, and me because I wanted to kill titans too.

The first day wasn't that bad for me Eren and Mikasa. Mainly because the captain wanted to break the new recruits down. Since we were already broken we were already well on our way.

four years later. (3rd POV)

Ten stood in the front. Eren, Mikasa and Naruto were standing at the left of the line. They had all studied hard and worked hard to and pulled out in the top three.

Now they had to pick there factions. The guards whose job was obvious. Royal officers, those who could go behind the walls of the nobles. And finally the Recon, those who went beyond the walls and killed titans.

Having want to go outside of the walls and end the titans, they all signed up for recon core.

But first they had to clean the walls cannons for some reason.

"Does anyone know why we as the top ten have to clean these cannons? Aren't there people who specific job is to do this?" Naruto complained.

"Just shut up Naruto." Mikasa snapped at him. Naruto instantly fell silent. His thoughts started wandering to how beautiful she looked. Naruto shook his thought away and continued cleaning the cannons.

'Why am I thinking like that all of a sudden? It's probably just hormones acting up.' The blond boy thought to himself

Eren was looking over the insides of the walls proudly with a smile.

His happiness was quickly crushed by the sound of lightning striking behind him

Eren slowly turned around to see the same titian that busted the wall three years ago. It raised its hand.

"TITIAN!" Eren yelled as the Titian swiped the wall clear and kicked the wall in. The one that got blasted off the cannons used their transportation gear to hook into the wall.

Seven of them were scared as they looked at what just happened. Eren and Naruto however were already swinging over the wall to face off the giant titian. But in the second it took them to get to the top, the titian was gone without a trace. Just like last time.

"What the hell?" Naruto mumbled in surprise. Eren just stared in the direction in anger.

 _I'd like to promote my you tube channel right here. The account name is Generator Rex The 2_ _nd_ _the icon is the one that looks like a Minecraft skin version of Generator Rex. Please show your support and ask me any questions about either my videos or fan fiction and that'll start a conversation for it._


End file.
